)&)&( - ºscuro, má¿ oscuro, aún )&s osc(ro - &(&(
by LexioRules
Summary: W.D. Gaster fue el cient/ico real bajo las ºrdenes del rey de los mºnstruos,"·%&/(. EncarÇ%do de la creac?ó del núcleo, f%¿nte de energ&a del subm)ndo, su des&/(ción %/nua siendo un mis!"· %&/"·(%&/)?* W."·%&/()?¿*Ç D. ·%&/( ? Sigo·%&/"·%&vivo) ?/( %)sigo%&/()?/)% ?aquí·%G%&/A%&)S%&/(?¿T&%&E%&·%R%&/)!"·%&/()?¿*{}[]#@\ªº
1. Entrada &((&

La posible existencia de multiversos siempre ha sido inspiración de muchos fanáticos de la ciencia ficción. Aunque siempre enfocado bajo la visión más científica, la opción de creer o no en diferentes planos paralelos al nuestro acaba siendo una razón personal, casi como una creencia religiosa, si tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que es completamente imposible demostrar su existencia. La razón es muy simple; vivimos en un plano físico donde toda nuestra realidad se basa en aquello que percibimos, e incluso nuestro propio hogar esconde misterios que se alejan de nuestro conocimiento. Aunque podemos descubrir conceptos que no percibimos con nuestros cinco sentidos, todos ellos tienen algo en común; existen en nuestra realidad de un modo u otro, y se manifiestan. Es gracias a esa manifestación que sabemos que existe. No hay causa sin reacción ni reacción sin causa. La base de la idea del multiverso es, precisamente, la existencia de planos distintos al nuestro, tal vez paralelos, sí, pero al fin y al cabo separados de nuestra realidad. Incluso si existiesen, sería completamente imposible percibirlos, pues no se encuentran en el plano de aquello que llamamos "real".

Esa idea me llevó a un pensamiento. En cada realidad existen seres conscientes de su propia existencia, pero tal vez desconocedores de las demás, limitados por sus sentidos y por las leyes que definen aquello que es real o no. Entonces, algo ha de separar las dimensiones. Si podemos decir que una dimensión es una "realidad", aquello que las separa, ¿podríamos llamarlo "inexistencia"? Tal vez un nuevo plano, no físico, no existente, un plano que es imposible de percibir por nadie que viva en las realidades. Pero, entonces, ¿qué ocurriría si algo real entrase en esta "anti-realidad"? Es una mera hipótesis, partiendo de que un ser como yo no podría ser consciente de la existencia de otras realidades, ni mucho menos de la inexistencia de ellas. ¿Pero y si se intentase llegar al otro lado?

A veces me gusta imaginarlo como una puerta. Mi realidad, en este momento, es este laboratorio en el que me encierro todos los días. La realidad de mis hijos es lo que hay detrás de la puerta, y ellos no son conscientes de lo que sucede aquí dentro. A veces cruzo la puerta, y visito su realidad. Y ellos saben que existo, gracias a que cruzo esa puerta. Pero en el preciso momento en que estoy cruzando la puerta, ¿Cuál es la realidad? Ni una ni la otra. Pero, evidentemente, es solo una puerta, existente en lo que mis hijos y yo llamamos "realidad". Pero entonces vuelvo a mi hipótesis inicial. Una puerta entre realidades no existe. Las realidades están separadas, la consciencia de múltiples realidades no es más que una creencia. Entonces, ¿qué ocurriría si mi experimento funcionase? Si pudiese crear un camino entre realidades, ¿qué ocurriría en ese preciso instante que cruzase la puerta? ¿Qué ocurre cuando algo que existe, cruza la inexistencia?


	2. Entrada 1

Mis alumnos dicen que debería comenzar a escribir mis pensamientos en una especie de diario. Aunque no veo ningún tipo de función útil, afirman que será un buen método para aliviar mi estrés, así que he decidido comenzarlo.

…

¿Qué debería escribir?


	3. Entrada 2

Supongo que debería comenzar por el principio, pero todos mis datos ya han sido captados por los funcionarios de Hogar. He preguntado a la pequeña /%ph?" s y me ha dicho que el diario debería servir para depositar mis pensamientos, sean cuales sean, así que creo que escribiré todo aquello que no figure en la base de datos.

As(="e me pidió algo increíblemente simplista. Un método para cruzar la barrera. Inicié mi proyecto estrella, el Núcleo, con el objetivo de aprovechar cada fuente de energía que pudiésemos encontrar en nuestro hogar. Absolutamente cada rincón del submundo está bajo mi vigilancia. Durante meses he estudiado la barrera, y parece que destruirla es completamente imposible. Así que he enfocado mis experimentos en otra dirección; una manera de cruzarla sin tener que dañarla. Para ello he ideado muchos métodos plausibles... Teletransportación. Desintegración molecular. Magia. Pero parece que ninguno de ellos es viable, a este punto. Únicamente una idea sobresale entre ellas… Abandonar esta realidad. Una de mis alumnas preferidas, /(%?", me habló un día sobre las series de televisión que miran los humanos. Parece ser que les gusta jugar con la idea de las múltiples realidades, viajes temporales, y demás. Al principio me hizo gracia su ingenuidad, pero pronto me comenzó a gustar la idea. Si en este plano no podemos cruzar la barrera, tal vez en otro sí. Tal vez exista una realidad donde sea más fácil, o incluso donde no exista. Si lograse cruzar a aquella realidad hipotética, todo sería posible. Debo aferrarme a ello, pues los sueños y esperanzas de todos los monstruos dependen de ello.


	4. Entrada 3

Hoy he vuelto tarde a casa, de nuevo. El pobre Sans tiene que cuidar de su hermanito, desde que ella se fue. Ha madurado mucho desde entonces. Últimamente, cuando llego a casa me siento en mi sillón y Sans se sienta sobre mis piernas y me pide que le cuente más chistes. Se me están acabando, así que creo que tendré que comprar un libro para satisfacerle. Me encantaría poder pasar más tiempo con ellos, pero el Núcleo todavía es inestable, y sin mi supervisión podría estallar cualquier día. Todos dicen que estoy sometido a un gran estrés, pero como no estarlo.

Apenas han pasado meses desde que se fue, y nadie ha podido olvidarlo. Mucho menos un servidor. Fue tan… repentino.

…

No quiero pensar en eso.


	5. Entrada 4

Han pasado semanas desde que no volvía a escribir. Se siente bien, tras tanto tiempo. ¡Hoy he tenido una fantástica idea! A través de un refrigerador en Snow/(in, ¡seremos capaces de transportar hielo hasta el núcleo y así enfriarlo desde dentro! Esto solucionará muchos problemas, y creo que podremos seguir viviendo en nuestra vieja casa, después de todo.

Las buenas noticias no terminan aquí. Las exigencias del rey se han calmado, por fin, ¡ya que nuestro príncipe ha encontrado un humano y la familia real lo ha adoptado! Aunque solo lleva dos días con nosotros, el pequeño parece uno más de su familia. Creo que nunca he visto a As(="e sonreír tanto. Esto me dará el tiempo que necesito para terminar de reparar el Núcleo.


End file.
